Final Fantasy 10 3
by ruderevived
Summary: A secret is unvealed that will let yuna bring tidus back. but other forces are out to get it too. Can yuna and her gaurdians retrieve the secret before it falls into the wrong hands? find out. please R
1. Is it real?

Final Fantasy 10-3

disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any Final Fantasy Charicters used in this story. They are property of Square Enix.

Tidus and Yuna were in a hammock in unknown woods. The hammock rocked as Tidus inserted himself into Yuna rapidly harder and harder. She pulled away and started to lick his right testicle. She gradually worked her way up licking his large erect penis in an upward motion. Then she moved back down and put his dick in her pussy. Yuna was in utter pleasure as the man she loved made love to her in the silence of the woods. Not a care in the world thought Yuna as she moaned loudly. She and Tidus both were having a very pleasurable time as they had the sex of their lives. Tidus then pulled it out and it exploded with cum all over both of them. He moved into position and started to stick his tongue up her pussy. It seemed as if this dream come true would never end.

A sword sliced straight through Tidus cutting him in half. His body instantly disappeared. Yuna looked up and saw a man in a red cloak with armor under it.

"Sir Auron!" screamed Yuna terrified of the man she thought was dead.

"These habits of yours are unhealthy. Put your clothes on." Muttered a slightly embarrassed Auron

"You killed him" cried Yuna still naked

"Yuna get a grip on yourself. Do you really think I would kill Tidus if it mattered" smirked Auron in a playful yet very serious tone. "Do you want your lover alive?" said Auron and at his words Tidus's body Appeared in front of her. "Or dead?", he said as the body fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Why do you ask this" whimpered Yuna still upset about Tidus

"I can give you his life back. All you have to do is go to Zanarkand and find the palace of the great lady Yunalesca. There you will find the potions of the great alchemist Ansem. Look for the most honored of his potions and pour it on your memory of Tidus at the Farplane.

This is the end of my story may the story of an even greater man live on. Good luck now, "Wake up Yuna!"

"WAKE UP YUNA!"

"WAKE UP YUNA!"

She awoke with a jolt to find herself in her hut on the isle of Besaid.


	2. Rude awakening

"Yo Wake up Yuna!"

"It's the big blitz tournament today ya? Were goin to Luca" said a man dressed in tan overalls and carrying a blitzball.

"Morning Wakka"

"Yo sleepy head the boats ready 'n waitin to take us to Luca" said Wakka in a much exited tone, while hitting Yuna with a pillow.

"Alright, alright I'll get up, I'll get up" said Yuna still remembering what Auron had said in the dream.

She reluctantly threw her covers off and climbed out of her bed only to find Wakka staring at her.

"What?" she asked

"Yuna this is really embarrassin I didn… I mean I… I didn't know you slept that way ya" said Wakka now turning a dark red almost purple and looking away.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuna now so confused that she looked around and found herself standing there completely unclothed, as she had been in her dream.

"Wakka stay turned around do you here me?"

"Yes ma'm"

Yuna started to get dressed but soon looked up and saw Wakka peaking by looking in the mirror on her wall.

"Wakka! I said don't look."

"Sorry ya I just couldn't help it." Said Wakka now sounding even more embarrassed

After a while Yuna was fully dressed and instructed Wakka to say nothing to anyone else about this.

They proceeded out of her hut and saw something very odd. There wasn't a person to be seen.

"Where could everyone be?"

"I dunno but somethin's tells me that somethin's not right here. So stay close ya?"

"Lady Yuna?" asked a voice from their right.

"Tromel Guado?"

"Tis I m'lady" said the Guado. "Thank Yevon your alive."

"Yo what's goin on Tromel?" asked Wakka in a threatening tone

"We tried to get here faster but we were not quick enough to save them."

"Save who ya?" asked Wakka now very worried

"Yunni" yelled a familiar voice that belonged to an attractive Al Behd girl named Rikku As she and the powerful sorceress Lulu ran towards the party.

"Jassu, Letty, and Botta are nailed to the temple columns." Huffed Lulu exasperatedly.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat! Noooooooooooooo! Dis can' be happinin" screamed Wakka

"Who has done this?" asked Yuna now angry

"It was… It was" stuttered Tromel "It was the…


	3. Bad news for the aurochs

"It was… the Al bhed" sighed Tromel

"I knew it. Those sacrilegious bastards fucked me over again ya" yelled Wakka "And I know just why they did it. It is cuz last year at da blitz tournament we beat um bad. And they just didn't want to loose again ya? And now we can't play so they got their wish ya?"

"Now Wakka please I know you don't agree with the al bhed but don't just jump to conclusions" said Yuna in a calm behavior "How do you know that it was them Tromel?"

"We found an Al bhed ship at the Besaid dock" said Tromel now nervous "They shot at us and missed so we sunk it. It had the sign of the al bhed sikes their blitzball team"

"Ok Wakka now you can jump to conclusions" said Yuna furiously.

"I'm gunna murder every last one of those fucking bastards!" yelled Wakka

"Rikku, did you know of this?" asked Lulu

"No, if I would have, I would have gotten every person off Besaid." sobbed Rikku now nearly crying.

"There have been attacks all over Spira with signs that it was the al bhed" said Tromel in a very regretful sounding tone.

"We must stop them." said Yuna "But how?"

"Yuna first you must perform the sending." said lulu who almost always acted serious.

Yuna started the dance that would transport the souls of the departed to the Farplane.

_When we defeated sin I thought that Yuna was done dancing. I was wrong. Dancing was part of her story and her story continued. she would dance much more. I would find out that soon enough…_

Yuna finished the dance and then said "I will stop them at any cost"

"How can we? Those bastards are harder to find than a pin in a haystack ya." said Wakka starting to cool down.

"I… I know…I know where they are." Stuttered Rikku sounding disappointed

"Call cid and we'll move right away." Said Yuna in her serious voice

"No I won't take you to them unless I have more proof." Yelled Rikku "I just can't believe my people would do this I just can't."

"Rikku there have been numerous signs that your people did these things" said Yuna

"Alright alright but you all have to promise me one thing. When we get there you can't hurt one Al bhed until we give them a fair trial" pleaded Rikku

"Yo they can have a fair trial with my knuckles how bout that ya" said Wakka angrily.

"Wakka, c'mon, I'm trying to give my people a chance to defend themselves." Said Rikku again in a very pleading tone.

"Fine but when they are proven guilty I get to do the honors of killin um ya?"

"ENOUGH! It's settled. We board the Highwind Immediately."


	4. Behind the doors

There was a small crack of light coming from a window in the back of the dark damp room. It wasn't enough to light the room but just enough to see shadows lurking everywhere, just enough to see the pillars lining the center isle of the long room. The room smelled musty and damp almost like an eerie smell. There was no indication that anything or anyone normal or decent had ever been in this room. As quick as a flash the door broke open letting in a stream of light that lasted only a moment or two. As the door slammed shut, a small but proud figure could be seen walking down the center isle of the long room. "Click clap Click clap" echoed the sound of the hard boots on the marble floor.

When the man reached the end of the room he stood before a great throne and bowed down to show his respect. The man in the throne gave no recognition to this and looked as if he had noticed nothing. The man bowing rose and spoke.

"Your lordship if I may…"

"You May Not!" yelled a snakelike voice. "I am tired of your arrogant dribble. You come here every day just to annoy me with your insolent excuses!"

"Bu…"

"NO BUTS!"

"Sir, this is different. This is not an excuse. It is excellent news and..."

"THE ONLY NEWS I WANT TO HEAR OUT OF YOU IS THAT YOU HAVE FINALLY ACCOMPLISHED YOUR MISSION AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!"

"Sir," said the now terrified sounding voice. "What you sss… say i… it has been done."

"You have retrieved it?" said the now much exited man.

"No sir, but I know where it is." Exclaimed the now more confident servant

"OH SO THAT'S OK WE HAVE AGENTS STATIONED ALL OVER SPIRA BUT YOU CONNOT FIND EVEN ONE TO RETRIEVE IT FOR YOU!" yelled the shadowy man, now extremely angry.

"Sir we don't have anyone stationed THERE if you know where I am talking about."

"I… It ca… can't be THERE." whispered the man now almost talking to himself. "But why should I be afraid to disturb it there. After all, I am me."

"Sir there is one other thing." Interrupted the now almost cocky sounding man

"WHAT IS IT NOW, FOOL?"

"Well sir, we have a little problem." Now the cockiness was gone from the man's voice and he now went back to the scared tone. "We think there are others who know where it is also. We think that they are going to look for it."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA" chuckled the nobleman. "You think that some mortals could defeat the greatest lord ever to touch the face of Spira? You think that another could possibly posses what I want?"

"But whole nations and races will soon be after it." Said the man even more afraid than before.

"Then I will use them to my advantage just as I have used you." As he finished that sentence he raised his hand and the room lit up so bright that nothing could be seen. As the room faded a body lay dead on the floor in front of the throne, a puddle of blood surrounded him.

"Let all know that no one can defeat me, no one can take what I want, no one could possibly hope to match my power or even to test it, for I am the one, the great, the high and mighty ruler of all. For my name is…


	5. Aurochs back in action or not?

"WELCOME TO THE 127TH CONSECUTIVE BLLLLLLLLIZTBAAAAAALL CHAMPIONSHIPS" said the announcer

The group had decided to take a stop in Luca to see the blitzball championships. The day was grand the sun was shining. The air smelled of fresh food cooking to serve the millions of people there.

"Man we'd be playin right now if it weren't for those damned Al Bhed!" said Wakka sarcastically looking straight into the eyes of Rikku.

"I told you I knew nothing of this!" screamed Rikku back. Tensions had been running high between the two the whole trip. Wakka was still convinced that is was Rikku's brother who had killed his teammates while Rikku maintained that if it was him she would have heard about it. The whole trip to Luca was spent arguing furiously about the subject until they finally decided to get off the ship and take a break.

"TODAY'S STARTING LINEUP IS:

THE KILIKA BEASTS VS. THE RONSO FAAAAAAAAAANGS,

THE LUCA GOERS VS. THE GUADO GLORIEEEEEEEEEES,

AND FINNALY THE BESAID AUROCHS VS. THE AL BHED SIIIIIIIIIIIKES

"What?" asked Wakka "I thought we got taken out? Oh well I will go tell the committee to take us of the list."

"WAIT!" yelled someone from the crowd. Three men walked up. They had on official auroch fan gear and had flags saying go aurochs.

"We heard what happened to your team but we can't just let the aurochs lose. We can play with you. We have memorized all your plays and we are decent players if we do say so ourselves."

"Well?" asked Wakka looking at the rest of the team. They all gave their nod of approval "Ok then it's settled you can play with us now go get changed" he exclaimed as he threw them all extra uniforms. The team was excited about the game and couldn't wait to play.

They got dressed in a flash and met back out side the stadium where they had there pep talk.

"Now remember what are we here to do huh?"

"WIN, WIN, WIN!" chanted the team in unison.

"Ok here is the plan ya? We have had some bad experiences this year no? but we can overcome that by teamwork. With teamwork we can be takin the cup! So remember pass a lot and get the ball down the court. If we get it down there pass it to me and I will go for the shot. NOW READY 1… 2… 3…"

"AUROCHS!" they yelled as they ran down the stairs into the door that led them into the sphere pool.

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST GAME OF THE DAY THE AL BHED SIKES VS. THE BESAAAIIIID AUROOOOOOOOOOOOCHS! THE AUROCHS WON LAST YEARS CUP AND ARE THE RETURNING CHAMPIONS BUT THEY HAVE HAD A LAST MINUETE CHANGE IN LINEUP DUE TO AN ACCIDENT THAT HAPPENED ON THE ISLAND A COUPLE DAYS AGO. BUT ANYWAY HERE THEY ARE THE BESAAAIIIIIID AUROOOOOOOOCHS." The crowd cheered like mad. The opposing team was already at their end of the sphere pool waiting to play. The aurochs formed up as fast as they could.

"READY… AND… BLITZOOOOOOOOOOFF!" boomed the speakers at every side of the stadium.

Wakka grabbed the ball and swam down the court he was confronted and passed to one of the new guys named Dax. Dax took the ball downfield, passed to Wakka and Wakka then shot.

"GOAL" screamed the speakers; the crowd went wild with cheering. It was a sound Wakka hadn't heard in a long time.

"BLITZOOOOOOOOOOFFFFF" yelled the announcer. The Al Bhed center grabbed the ball and passed down to the left front. The left front had a great pass and shot across to the right front. The right front caught it and went for the shot. It was an invisible shot. He aimed it at the top right of the goal.

"GOAL" the announcer yelled again.

"BLITZOOOOOOOOOOFFFFF" roared the speakers.

But this time Wakka grabbed it and swam down court. He passed to the right front who quickly took the shot before the time ran out.

"GOAL!" shrieked the announcer even louder than ever. The crowd started to yell but it wasn't a yell like a cheer. In fact it was like a scream. Wakka looked up and what he saw devastated him. He saw planes with forbidden machina flying through the air destroying the stadium and everything around it. Then from behind him a ray shot in the sphere pool almost hitting Wakka! Wakka turned around to see another coming directly at him!


	6. Wakka Remembers

As he saw the bolt coming at him he dodged but wasn't quick enough and was hurt badly. He had a bad slice right through his right leg. As he noticed this he saw the other team swim out of the north door and lock it behind them.

"What the hell is happenin ya?" asked Wakka to Dax

"It's time Wakka." Said Dax confidently

"Time for what?" asked Wakka now feeling nervous

"Time for your journey to end" Said Dax and as he did that he and the other two fill-ins tore off there auroch gear revealing Al Bhed clothing.

"I trusted you ya? And now you're gunna go behind my back and do this to me?"

"I am sorry my friend but my leaders pay me more money." Said Dax now with a terrible smirk on his face. Then the three Al Bhed turned and swam toward the exit.

"SWIM AFTER THEM!" screamed Wakka as loud as he could. The rest of the team swam after the three Al Bhed feverously. Keepa who was the closest to the door got hold of Dax's leg and pulled as hard as he could but as that occurred, the other two pulled out machina pistols and shot Keepa three times in the chest and back. Keepa's dead corpse slowly floated to the top of the sphere pool and as Wakka watched this in awe the three betrayers escaped from the south door. Wakka had no time to dwell on this as the Al Bhed machina was destroying the stadium killing thousands. Wakka swam towards the south door and upon getting there he pulled with all his might. The door wouldn't budge. He was loosing a lot blood from his cut now and he was feeling a bit light headed. He needed to get out of the sphere pool fast. As he thought it could get no worse a huge Machina was brought overhead by an airship. It was big, yellow and had two large rods coming from the end of it. Before he could use his imagination to think of what it could do the tips lit up with electrical charge. Wakka was wondering what they would do with that when he realized that water conducted electricity. If those rods came near the water he would be electrocuted! He had to get out now. He had an idea. He swam to the goal, took off the net and then untied it. When he had a long enough rope he tied it to his blitzball. He figured if he threw it and got it caught in the stands he could pull himself out of the pool. He spun as fast as he could and threw the ball way out of the sphere. It got caught in between two seats.

"Yes" yelled Wakka. As he started to pull the Machina started to lower itself down towards the pool. He pulled harder. The water almost looked red now. He could smell and taste the blood in the water around him. He was feeling very light headed and was not about his wits. He kept pulling. Hand over hand over and over he pulled until he was almost there at that moment the rope snapped. He had lost all hope of ever getting out of the sphere pool. He had decided that his life was over he might as well face it. He started to think of all the good times he had in the past. He thought of his journey as a guardian for Yuna. He thought of all the laughs he had and all of the adventures they went on. He thought of all the tough situations they had been through and all of the times they pulled through. He thought of his brother Chappu and why he had to die, why he out of all the crusaders had to be the one to die, why he had not taken the sword that Wakka had offered him. Lastly he thought of himself and all the people he might have hurt with his prejudice, all the people he had known in his lifetime and all the ones he could still know. He didn't want to die. He wanted his life to continue and his story to go on. He started to pray to Yevon his old religion and thought maybe Yevon was real and it was just the measters that were not righteous. Just when he thought nobody was there and no god existed, and just as the machina was about to touch the water he looked up and saw a single glimmer of light above him. Almost like a star shining in the night except right now it was the middle of the day. It shown brighter than anything he had ever seen. The only thing was that he felt a strange relation as if he had seen the light somewhere before. Then everything went blurry, he heard an explosion and then all was black.


End file.
